Our studies have shown that changes in the quantity of stored calories (adipose tissue) above or below that which is "normative" or usual for a given individual, whether lean or obese, are accompanied by changes in energy metabolism. This protocol examines candidate systems for the cellular and molecular mechanism(s) responsible for the changes in energy metabolism which accompany weight perturbation in humans.